The First Friend
by mademoiselle dork
Summary: Gellert's story before meeting Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gellert looked around suspiciously. Everyone seemed to be against him nowadays, except these stupid people who just needed someone to follow. They were good bodyguards, but he needed a person who had ideas, especially ideas that could actually be put into action. Here in the halls of Durmstrang, it was dark and shadowy, and anyone could pop out at anytime unsuspected. Just as he was stating these thoughts in his mind, somebody did pop out, from behind a big column. A girl, with exotically shaped brownish-reddish eyes, and fiery red hair, in a shocking pixie cut.

"You know, you talk out loud without apparently realizing it," she stated. Gellert could sense definite attitude in that tone, and realized she was going to be difficult. He sighed, not wanting to have to deal with this. But strangely, he was feeling pulled to her. So, he went with instinct, and decided to come up with a retort.

"Of course I do, who doesn't?" He laughed, cruelly and maniacally, hoping to scare her away, like he did with others. She, however, just raised her sharply defined eyebrow, apparently expecting him to do better. Another long sigh came out, and with it, a question. "Well, what's your name?"

"What's MY name?" she asked. "What's your name?"

"You don't know my name?" he asked, honestly shocked. "Everyone knows my name."

"Well, I don't, so tell me." She stood in a defiant stance, hands on her hips, and feet apart. Her eyes had suddenly turned hard, almost cold.

"Fine! It's Gellert, Gellert Grindelwald. Happy?" He demanded, exasperated. And frankly, who wouldn't be?

"Very," she said. "Mine is Qismah. It means destiny, or fate. My friends call me Qi though, so I guess you can too. I mean, you're my new tour guide, so we'll be hanging out a lot." Gellert's mouth dropped to the floor. Who on earth had assigned him this monster? Whoever did it was going to get punished. SEVERELY.

"So, what did you hear when I was supposedly thinking out loud?"

"Well, I heard that you needed someone with ideas that could be put into action. So, I figured you must be Grindelwald, but I wanted to make sure. And, by the by, I've got plenty of ideas that could be put to use, because I know exactly what you're fighting for, how, and why." She was so frank about it, he wanted to smack her, but hug her at the same time. Nobody had been that honest with him in years, but Gellert did not like being spoken to in that manner. He had two choices:

1. He could take her to his ultimate hiding place, and risk her blabbing about it.

2. He could find out which Sector she had been assigned to.

Gellert himself was in the rather wicked Sector, Ubel. He decided to go with option 2, and see if she was in Ubel, Tapfer, FleiBing, or Genie. Hopefully, she would be in Ubel, or Genie. But there was only one way to find out...

Please Review!! First story, so please review and tell me what you think! And let's see if anyone can find out what those German words mean! Challenge of the Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright," Gellert said. "What Sector are you in, and how old are you, since I can tell you're not as old as me." Qi was maybe 2 or 3 years younger, but clearly very smart. And she had a British accent, so she must be and exchange student. Interesting… His musings were cut short though, when she answered.

"I'm in Ubel, but they almost put me in Genie," Qi said. Gellert sighed with relief, but she wasn't finished. "And I'm 15, but mature for my age. I had been looking for you, and when I heard someone talking to themselves, I hid. Everyone knows what you mainly want to do, so it was pretty easy to figure out that it was you." Qi looked at him expectantly. "Well genius? What now?"

Gellert was kind of getting sick of Qi, but even if she wasn't going to help him, he was still her "tour guide." "Okay smart aleck. I'll show you the common room first. You haven't been there yet, have you?" She shook her head, and he led her down a maze of corridors. Soon they arrived at the entryway. To an outsider, it would look like a regular black door, but if you tried to open the handle… Well, it wouldn't be pretty. And the door was actually covered in a disgusting acidic slime that would burn your hands if touched. Therefore, knowing the password was essential.

Gellert notified Qi of this fact, and proceeded to say, "Hungarian Horntail." Qi let out a small gasp which she quickly stifled as the door dissolved, and Gellert immediately pulled her through. Inside was the huge room that Gellert knew as home. The colors of Ubel were indigo and scarlet red. Nobody knew why, but Gellert thought it was for blood and superiority. The wall hangings all had the Ubel animal on them, the Nundu. He liked it a lot better than FleiBing's, which was an Erumpent, or Genie's, which was a Sphinx. Tapfer's mascot was okay, a Phoenix, but it was so… pure.

Qi looked around with wide eyes, trying to take it all in. Gellert pointed out the direction of the girl's dormitory, since he couldn't go up himself. As he waited for her to get herself situated in the dormitory, he collapsed into one of his favorite squashy armchairs. Who knew dealing with a spunky 15 year old could take so much energy?

**-I forgot to say this before, but I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. Please Review!-**

~Challenge of the Chapter~

Let's see if anyone can find out what the animals have to do with the Sector's. You might want to check Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, by Newt Scamander.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh crap…" Gellert thought to himself. Having felt a sudden poke in the back of his head, Gellert had leapt up and cast the first jinx to come to his mind, Petrificus Totalus. A second after he cast the spell, he saw a shock of red hair and big brown eyes open wide with surprise, and realized who had poked him. Well, she was actually just lucky that he hadn't said something worse. Gellert quickly performed the counter-spell, and was soon helping Qi to her feet.

"Well, now I know never to surprise you again," Qi stated as she brushed herself off. "Anyway, before you petrified me, I wanted to know what else we were touring."

"Actually," Gellert said, "I want to find out a little more about you, but the common room is too public. I have the perfect place but you can't tell anyone." Qi nodded and followed Gellert up to the seventh year boy's dormitories. He checked to see if anyone was around, and since no one was, proceeded to crouch by his bed, point his wand underneath, and quietly mutter a spell that Qi couldn't hear (although she tried very hard to).

Suddenly the bed was lifted into the air, and a trapdoor opened in the floor, showing a spiral staircase that didn't seem to end.

"Follow me," Gellert ordered. Unusually, Qi kept silent and went obediently down the stairs. Cobwebs covered the walls, bats hung from the ceiling, and little insects were crawling all over the place: Qi loved it. A small door at the end of the _very_ long staircase opened up into an office totally and completely decorated in Ubel's colors. Bookshelves covered the edge of the entire room except for the door that Qi and Gellert just came in through, and one at the opposite end leading out. As if he had known what she wanted to do, Gellert strode across the room and closed and locked the door. A huge desk took up much of the circular room, with one throne-like chair on the side of the door leading out, and a rather uncomfortable looking chair on the side of the door coming in. Gellert took the throne-like one, and gestured for Qi to sit in the other.

As he sat down Gellert smiled rather creepily and said in a menacing sort of way, "So; the interrogation begins."

**Author's note:**

**Again, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the series. **

**Please review! I don't really have anything else to say for this one… except for you to review!!**

~Challenge of the Chapter~

Who thinks they know who Qi might be related to?


End file.
